


Stuck (In A Shitty RomCom)

by orphan_account



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders is a Sweetheart, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders-centric, Anxious Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Bakery and Coffee Shop, Childhood Friend, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders is Extra, Mutual Pining, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, i haven't decided what the endgame ship is, idk - Freeform, love... square?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:48:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25407919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Virgil, who, by all means, has had an average and normal life, is suddenly faced with what he can only describe as a shitty rom-com. A flirty cutie, Virgil's actual soulmate, and a childhood crush find their way into the Cafe where Virgil works, and Virgil doesn't know what to do about it.Inspired by a prompt from Instagram, @SandersSides_Prompts
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 7
Kudos: 43





	1. Familiar Faces at the Counter

Virgil Sanders knew that he had to be in a shitty rom-com, which he often mused about as business slowed and he could get away with leaning on the counter. There was just no other explanation for it. His life had been normal up to this point, no horrible tragedies plague his past, but no abnormally wonderful events ever befell him. With no particular talents and no interesting quirks, he went through his schooling making surface-level friendships that crumbled after a year or so. He grew up with a mom and dad, two younger siblings, and two dogs. Following the flow, he went to college to get his history degree and ended up forced into the coffee shop to cover the bills. This was supposed to be temporary, but it was going on five years since graduation, and Virgil was beginning to accept this as his new normal.

So why would such a normal guy with such a normal life be plagued by his high school crush, his literal soulmate, and an incredibly cute flirt inserting themselves into his life by becoming regulars?

As if the universe wanted to answer his questions, the bell dings and Virgil scrambles to stand up straight and smile. Ah, Virgil notes, annoyed. The flirt.

“Hey, cutie,” Roman says with a suave smile. “I’ll have the usual.”

Virgil grabs a cup and marker, scribbling ‘Rabid’ onto the cup. Virgil never wrote Roman’s name. “Sure thing, that’ll be $5.25.”

“The only thing hotter than the coffee is you, y’ know?” Roman turns to his cheesy pickup lines whenever Virgil is especially non-chatty.

Virgil keeps smiling. If he’s being honest, he wants to take Roman up on the offer of a date but isn’t out of spite. Whether towards himself, Roman, or the universe in general, he wouldn’t know. But Virgil decides that today is not the day that he will be honest. “And here is your change… I will get your drink and muffin ready. For here or to go?”

“Here,” Roman accepts the change. “I need to work on my dissertation.”

“Oh, a college boy!” Virgil chuckles. “So that’s why you drink enough caffeine to kill a horse?”

“You know it! I’ll get seated, you can call me when it’s ready.” Roman grins, happy to start up some light banter.

“Mhm.” Virgil turns to get working on Roman’s complicated drink. The truth is that Virgil usually only brings food out for some of the regulars who struggle with getting it themselves, but for some reason, Virgil never calls out Roman’s order. Virgil doesn’t give himself time to unpack that and finishes Roman’s drink, carrying it and a lemon poppy muffin out to the table.

“Here you go, enjoy your food,” Virgil grins smugly.

“Oh, me?” Roman feigns confusion. “I didn’t hear you call my name!”

“Maybe next time, Princey,” Virgil snorts, looking at Roman’s exaggerated indignation as he reads the cup. Virgil leaves Roman to his papers.

***

Before he can fall back into the quiet stupor of a quiet cafe, the bell rings again. Oh, it’s him. A few years ago, something happened, Virgil isn’t sure of the details, but almost everyone received what was referred to as a Soulmark. Supposedly, everyone had a mark that matched somebody else’s. Virgil’s is a storm cloud filled with a galaxy, and he had definitely caught the same mark on the stranger’s arm peeking under his short sleeve polo shirt. Virgil hid his mark at all costs.

“Hi, how can I help you today?” Virgil musters as much cheer as possible.

“Salutations.” He says in an incredibly formal tone. “I will have the egg and cheese on a croissant, as well as a medium English Breakfast tea. Both items are for here.”

“That’ll be 6.50, I’ll bring it to you when it’s ready.” Virgil knows the drill by now. He nods, heads to the seat that he always takes by the drink fridges, and gets lost in a book. He likes to have his tea at the same time as his sandwich, but he likes his tea to be a bit cooler, so Virgil makes it first before going to the back, croissant, and order in hand. He smiles as Talyn takes the order and gets started, heading back to the front of the store. Virgil wonders if it’s creepy that he knows so much about a man’s behavior, but he always comes back to the fact that they’re soulmates. That makes it alright, right?

It’s quiet for a while after that. The sandwich goes out, Roman leaves eventually, and so does the man. With 30 minutes to the end of his shift, Virgil looks forward to sinking onto the couch and ordering take-out. Maybe Thai food? He hasn’t had Thai food in a while. The bell rings. In walks a man that Virgil didn’t think he’d see again. 

“Hey, you’re… give me a second,” Patton Morales grins broadly. “Virgil! Remember me from school?” Virgil nods wordlessly. “Yeah, we went to Gainesville High, Gainesville Middle School, and the elementary school together! It’s been a while! So, how are you?”

“I’m good…” Virgil tries not to short circuit. Patton was the first boy he’d ever loved. Or maybe it was just an intense crush. At first, they had been friends, way back in elementary school, but… Virgil guesses it’s because he went all dark and edgy while Patton stayed sweet and pastel. Virgil hung out with the goth kids, but he always found himself watching Patton. He had thought that those feelings had died during college, but apparently not, as Virgil is overwhelmed by how adorable Patton is. “How’re you- I mean- how can I help you?”

“Oh, I’m doing well, I was just hoping to get a bite to eat!”

Virgil grimaces. “Sorry, Talyn left so the kitchen is closed. I can get you one of the pastries in the case, or a drink.”

“That sounds lovely, Virgil!” Patton lights up. “Hmmm… can I get a raspberry oatmeal muffin and a medium cotton candy smoothie?”

“Sorry, we only have a cinnamon muffin and triple berry muffin. Also, I’ll get that smoothie ready for you in just a second.”

Patton takes a moment to think, pouting in a way that made choosing a muffin seems like the most important decision in the world. “I think… I’ll have… cinnamon! And, do you know any places where I can get some linner? Lunch and dinner, I didn’t get to eat the whole drive.”

“There’s a place down the road, big neon sign, can’t miss it.” Virgil ignores how his voice wobbles. “Where are you coming from?”

“Oh, I was in Orlando living with a long-term partner, it ended poorly. My parents offered me my old room for a bit so I’m back for a while.”

Virgil sets up the blender. “I’m sorry to hear about the breakup,” The blender goes on.

“It’s ok!” Patton yells over the noise. “We disagreed on a bunch of important things. I’m actually kind of relieved that it’s over! I- oops.” Patton stops yelling as the blender turns off. 

Virgil pours out the smoothie into a cup. “It matches,” Patton giggles as he notes that the drink is the same color as his shirt.

“That it does,” Virgil grins softly. “I’ll see you around.”

And Virgil was left to his own thoughts, as the door closes behind Patton. Considering the butterflies in his stomach, Virgil has a lot of thinking to do.


	2. New Contacts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil gets three numbers from three romantic interests

Thomas, the owner of the cafe, had ordered too many chips. There was not enough space for the boxes. 

“How about you put it on top of the drink cooler? Next to the boxes? Then can you fold some boxes?” Thomas calls from the back, cataloging the shipment the delivery driver had just finished unloading.

Virgil grabs the box awkwardly. “On it!”

When he gets to the coolers, he grabs a chair from an empty table and drags it so that he can step on top of it and reach the top of the coolers. The box goes up, and he pushes it into place, trying to ignore the way that his sweater rides up. He hopes nobody is looking, as his soul mark is at least partially visible on his lower back. While he’s there, he pivots to grab some flat boxes, stepping down and pushing the chair back into place. After returning to the area behind the counter, he allows his mind to wander as he folds boxes into shape, stacking them so that they can be used for larger pastry orders. 

“Virg, do you have a second?” Talyn yells from the kitchen. Virgil heads back. “The slip doesn’t have a name, I’m assuming you know who’s it is?”

Virgil nods. “I’ve got it, thanks Talyn.”

Virgil takes the sandwich out, heading to the table he knows Logan is sitting at.

“Here you go,” Virgil turns to head back, maybe see if the coolers need more drinks.

“Wait!” The stranger shouts, catching Virgil’s attention. “I couldn’t help but notice…” He gestures at his soul mark, peeking under his sleeve.

Frozen in place, Virgil opens and closes his mouth like a fish out of water.

“I’m Logan. I can give you my phone number,” He offers. “I’m not sure if I buy this whole soulmate thing either. Text me? If you don’t, that’s ok.”

Virgil nods. “Virgil. Here’s my phone, you can make a contact, I guess.”

Logan grins. “Thank you, Virgil, I do not want to hold you up, you seem busy. Thanks for always being thoughtful when I come here.”

“No problem,” Virgil stammers. “I always appreciate seeing you, I mean, it’s a routine, you look cool.”

“Thank you.” Logan smiles shyly. “See you around.”

Virgil walks as quickly to grab a container of coke bottles and strawberry milk bottles, heading for the coolers. He starts by propping himself up, placing the chair so it holds open the cooler door and ripping the plastic keeping the coke bottles in place. As quickly and neatly as he can, he places the bottles in their section. He then moves to do the same with the strawberry milk but hears the door chime as it opens. Thankfully, Thomas is at the front, ready to help the customer if necessary. 

“Hey, Virgil!” Virgil immediately recognizes Patton’s chipper voice.

“Hey, Pat,” Virgil looks over his shoulder. “You adjusting well? Also, do you still like strawberry milk? We just got some.”

“I do!” Paton says excitedly, walking to the cooler. “I can’t believe you remembered! You’ve always been thoughtful. It’s been interesting being home again, living with my parents and all, but I suppose it could be worse.”

Virgil slides Patton a container of strawberry milk. “Thomas can help you at the front, I just need to finish this quickly.” Patton nods and heads to the register. Virgil finishes putting drinks away as quickly as possible before tossing the packaging and going behind the counter. 

“I just had a question before I leave,” Patton says casually, waiting by the counter with a paper bag. “Want to hang out and catch up? My phone number is on this napkin if you want to.”

“Thanks, Pat,” Virgil nods, sliding the napkin towards him. “I’ll make sure to, that’d be cool.”

Patton leaves. As the door shuts, Virgil turns his focus to Thomas, helping to finish putting away the boxes. This takes up a lot of the afternoon, and by the time he’s done, the cafe is empty. Which of course means that Roman arrives. Virgil half thinks that Roman comes when it’s slow just to talk to him, which he can’t decide if it’s cute or creepy.

Some resolve in Virgil breaks, and he can’t bring himself to continue the usual back-and-forth.

“Hello, Roman,” Virgil sighs in defeat. “The usual?”

Roman’s face quickly passes through looks of confusion, shock, and then pure excitement. “You do know my name! Does that mean..?”

“Virgil,” Virgil says as he is already turning around to hide the blush creeping up his face. “My name is Virgil.”

“Virgil,” Roman lets the syllables hang in the air. “I have many thoughts, but we’ve both got the Roman names. I think it was meant to be!”

“Calm down, Princey, we haven’t even had our first date yet, let alone decided we were ‘meant to be’.” Virgil jabs playfully, sloshing coffee from the cup after doing exaggerated air quotes.

Roman is silenced by that until the hopeful grin returns. “Does that mean there’s a first date in store?”

“I mean, I guess, you’rereallycute,” Virgil mumbles, blushing harder than he thought was possible.

“What was that?” Roman definitely heard him.

“You’re really cute,” Virgil snaps, though both can tell that there’s nothing behind it. “Now go drink your coffee and we can exchange phone numbers.”

Roman salutes before grabbing his slightly soaked coffee cup. “Yes, sirree!”

Later that night, Virgil would look at the three new phone numbers saved as contacts and want to scream. What the hell did he just get himself into!?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll probably just... do some kind of polyam arrangement if there are no preferences, so, any preferences?
> 
> Also, catch me using my experience working in a cafe sans the shitty boss and coworkers

**Author's Note:**

> I really don't know lol
> 
> this probably won't go anywhere


End file.
